Dicing with Death Episode 115
Leon Recap Leon is a enforcer for the Goldsmith's Union, a crime syndicate, in Seagate. He is introduced to Stirge, an important member of the Union, in "The Guilded Rat" tavern. Leon's mission is to a village south of Seagate to deal with a "disturber of the peace", a hedge wizard. Leon is to bring this wizard in for a "friendly discussion" and secure his Spell-book. Any accomplices are to be strung up. Leon leaves the meeting thing this is a test of his skills, to be fully accepted into the Goldsmith's Union. Leon leaves the city on foot alone. It is fair weather so his clothes aren't heavy. Day 1 He arrives in the village and enter's the local tavern "The Old Egg". Leon orders a drink and sits with a local drunk and asks for rumors of the wizard. The drunk man starts to rant about wizards and people from the palace. In this kingdom at the moment being a wizard is punishable by death. Leon finds a mark in the tavern, a young man with a broke arm, Leon talks about wizards being able to heal injuries. Leon then follows the young man out of the tavern, however the young man spots Leon, and he jogs out of town into the hills. Leon stakes out a shack in town. The owner of the shack arrives and Leon intimidates her to try to get the information about the hedge wizard. The woman shreiks and flees the building into her backyard, Leon gives chase and knocks her out. There is a witness, her husband, and Leon threatens to kill the woman if the husband makes a bad move. Leon forces the husband to help carry her into the shack. Once inside the husband amuses Leon with a hidden dagger in the house. Leon knocks out the husband. Leon then ties up both the unconscious husband and wife to a pair of chairs. When he is done tying them up there is a knock on the door, the Sheriff asking for a Joseph the Husband, asking about the noise. Leon waits at the door then when the door opens, Leon drags the Sheriff into the building. Outside is a crowd in the street. The Sheriff draws his longsword as Leon swings some punches and knocks him out. Leon is conflicted he never hurt a civilian before, just rival gangs. Leon decides to kill the Sheriff however with the Longsword. Leon decapitates the sheriff and carries the head out of the building. The crowd flees in terror. Leon head to the town square then announces to the town, demanding information about the Hedge Wizard, or more people will die and be decapitated. The innkeeper steps out of "The Old Egg" speaks out saying the hedge wizard is south of town on a certain hill with 2 pine trees on it. Leon threatens him if the information is wrong, then heads a mile and a half south of town. It is after dark when Leon spots the described hill with 2 pine trees on it. Leon approaches the shack and knocks on the door. There is no answer except from the Geese outside. 15 minutes later of knocking a man, Orff, comes walking up to the shack from somewhere else. Leon asks Orff for shelter and says he can pay. Orff lets Leon into his shack. Orff enters the shack and starts a fire and sees Leon's bloodstained clothes. Leon claims it is from the fighting in the war to the south against the Bastard of Ashenholdt. Leon looks around the room for evidence of witchcraft or wizardry, but only finds a bunch of books. Orff serves Leon some tea, then bandages up Leon from the injuries the Sheriff gave him. Afterwards Leon asks about the books, and when Orff is distracted talking about his book collection, Leon back-attacks him with some punches that knocks him out. Leon inspects the books, and none of these ones are magical, but there is a letter written in a code or another language. Leon restrains Orff with a makeshift use of clothes and his dagger. While waiting for Orff to wake up Leon searches the house, but finds nothing on interest. Orff wakes up and demands what is going on. Leon asks him why would the Goldsmith's Union be interested in him. Orff denies any involvement with them, then tries to escape, but Leon knocks him out again. Leon waits again for Orff to wake up. Orff wakes up and is concussed and is unable to answer any questions. Day 2 Leon waits until dawn and Orff is more clear headed. Leon questions Orff why the Goldsmith's Union is interested in him, and Orff claims again not to know. After some threats, Orff reveals his spell book is under the bed under some floorboards. Leon retrieves the spellbook and asks Orff to translate some of the words. After some more talking, Leon executes the hedge wizard after his final request that his apprentice be left alone. Leon then spends some time studying the spellbook into the dawn and then the day. He has the feeling he somehow understands the language of magic. Eventually there is a knock on the door from Orff's Apprentice. Leon drags her into the shack using the same move he used on the Sheriff the night before, and knocks her out. Leon writes a note to the Apprentice that Orff's last wish was that she live, and Leon is going to respect that. Leon decides not to return to Seagate, and heads south with the spellbook instead. Experience: 375 exp (+37.5 Prime Requisite 10% bonus) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Leon Episodes